The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electronic instrument, and the like.
In recent years, non-contact power transmission (contactless power transmission) has attracted attention which utilizes electromagnetic induction to enable power transmission without metal-to-metal contact. As application examples of non-contact power transmission, charging a portable telephone, a household appliance (e.g., telephone handset), and the like has been proposed.
JP-A-2006-60909 discloses related-art non-contact power transmission. In JP-A-2006-60909, a resonant circuit is formed using a capacitor connected to an output of a power transmission driver and a primary coil so that power is supplied from a power transmission device (primary side) to a power reception device (secondary side). JP-A-6-21330 discloses a related-art semiconductor power module.
A power transmission control device disclosed in JP-A-2006-60909 is implemented by a digital-analog integrated circuit device. In this case, when noise from the digital circuit is transmitted to the analog circuit, the analog circuit may malfunction. On the other hand, when the distance between the digital circuit and the analog circuit is increased in order to reduce an adverse effect of noise, the area of the integrated circuit device increases.